


is love alive

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Give me Destiel and Saileen living in the bunker together, M/M, Post 15x19, and Sam and Dean indulging them, fuck the finale, no beta we die like dean, this is 2000 words of Cas and Eileen watching bad Christmas movies, this is utter trash, we were ROBBED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: “We’re watching Christmas movies,”Dean’s eyes finally land on the screen and he lets out a groan. “You can’t call this shit a Christmas movie!”Cas’ eyebrows scrunch together. “But they’re celebrating Christmas,”Dean huffs out a laugh. “But these are cheesy romantic Christmas movies, Cas. They aren’t classics,”“Don’t listen to him, Cas,” Eileen smirks. “Watching corny Christmas movies is a human rite of passage,” She teases. “He’s just jealous he didn’t get to tick this one off the list,”Or Eileen and Cas watch shitty Christmas movies together and Sam and Dean join in.
Relationships: Castiel & Eileen Leahy, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	is love alive

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been wanting to write something since the finale but I've been kind of stuck. Then I was watching cheesy Christmas movies and this came to me. And yes, of course, I had Cas and Eileen watch the Princess Switch. 
> 
> Also, please send me prompts for fics to write about Cas and Eileen being best friends because WE WERE ROBBED!
> 
> Title from Winter Song by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson because I just get a winter vibe from this story and LOVE IS ALIVE BECAUSE I DIDN'T KILL EVERYBODY LIKE THE FINALE!

“Shoulda gone to the grocery store yesterday,” Dean grumbles to himself as he enters the bunker through the garage. His boots squeak as he makes his way into the library. “Cas’ fault for not letting me leave,”

Miracle yips happily from his spot beside Sam before jumping down from his chair and running to greet Dean. Normally, Dean would pile all of the groceries on the table and give the dog some attention, but he just wanted these damn groceries to be put away so he could go take a shower. 

“Jesus,” Sam breathes as he looks up at his brother. “What the hell happened to you?” He stands up and takes some of the bags from Dean, and the two make their way to the kitchen. 

“Some  _ dick  _ nearly ran me over in the parking lot,” Dean huffs. “Only reason I’m not a pancake is because I jumped out of the way,”

“And into a puddle?” Sam asks, eyeing the wet spots on Dean’s clothes. 

“When I jumped out of the way, I hit some black ice that the grocery store missed when they salted the rest of the goddamn parking lot,” Dean exclaims, letting the groceries drop onto the table. “So now I’m freezing, the eggs are for sure broken, and I have a bruise on my ass,” Sam winces as he places the rest on the counter. 

“And a cut on your head,” Sam points and Dean frowns, touching a finger to his forehead and pulling it back to see blood. 

“When the  _ fuck  _ did that happen?” Dean asks exasperatedly. 

“I’ll put these away,” Sam says. “Go clean up,”

Normally, Dean would fight his brother on that, but he’s freezing and apparently he has to put a bandage on his head. 

He nods, pats Miracle on the head, and begins to walk out of the kitchen. He’s at the doorway when he turns back and asks, “Where’s Cas?”

“He’s watching a movie with Eileen,” 

“Well, at least some of us are having a good day,” He mutters bitterly. Sam just rolls his eyes at the comment.

“I’ll make dinner tonight,” Sam says, trying to be helpful. 

Dean snorts. “Like hell you will,” Sam huffs. “I’ll make tomato and rice soup after I take a shower,” He decides on soup because even though they’re underground and he’s the only one who’s left the bunker today, they can all feel the cold and wet weather in their bones. 

“Are you sure? You seem-”

“Some douche compensating for his small dick in his big truck isn’t going to be the reason I eat your nasty cooking,” Dean replies and Sam glares. “I’m going to go take a shower and then I’ll start the soup,”

“If you’re sure,”

“Oh, I’m sure I don’t want to get food poisoning on top of the shitty day I’ve had,”

“Jerk,”

“Bitch,”

\---

When Dean enters what they refer to as the “cave” (well, Dean refers to it as the cave, but Sam calls it the living room. Lame), the parts of his bad mood that hadn’t been cleaned off in the shower, slip away as he sees Cas sprawled out on the couch, signing to Eileen, who was curled up in the armchair.

Cas beams when Dean walks in, causing Eileen to peak over the back of the armchair.

“Hey, Dean,” She greets.

“Hey,” He replies before making his way over to join Cas on the couch. The former angel moves to sit up to give him more room, but Dean shakes his head. He lifts Cas’ legs and sits down on the couch before letting Cas’ legs go. 

Cas smiles at him and wiggles his toes inside his stupid fuzzy socks. “Hello, Dean,”

“Hiya, Cas,” Dean smiles, and for a moment, he’s mad. He’s supposed to be mad at Cas for making him put off groceries until today, but nearly being run over is far from his mind as Cas grins at him. 

“How was the grocery store?”

Dean lets out a groan. “Awful,”

Cas’ eyebrows furrow as he frowns. “What happened?”

“Almost got run over in the parking lot and then I slipped and fell on some ice,” Cas sits upright, hand immediately on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” He finally notes the bandage on Dean’s forehead, letting his thumb ghost over it. “ _ Dean _ ,”

“I’m fine, Cas,” Dean says, blush creeping up on his cheeks. He had thought he had gotten used to the angel’s staring, but it had only intensified when they became a couple. “My ass is going to have a pretty bad bruise, but I’ve had worse,” Cas continues to frown, so Dean leans in and kisses him chastely, hoping Eileen is busy watching the movie. “How has your day been?” He asks, wanting the focus off of him. 

“We’re watching Christmas movies,” 

Dean’s eyes finally land on the screen and he lets out a groan. “You can’t call this shit a Christmas movie!”

Cas’ eyebrows scrunch together. “But they’re celebrating Christmas,”

Dean huffs out a laugh. “But these are cheesy romantic Christmas movies, Cas. They aren’t classics,”

“Don’t listen to him, Cas,” Eileen smirks. “Watching corny Christmas movies is a human rite of passage,” She teases. “He’s just jealous he didn’t get to tick this one off the list,”

“Oh,” Cas says and settles back into the sofa, while Dean shoots Eileen a glare. 

“Remind me to show you some  _ classic  _ Christmas movies,”

“I like this one,” Cas replies. “And Eileen says we can watch more after we finish this one,” Cas gives him a look that always makes it difficult for Dean to say ‘no’ to. “Would you like to watch them with us?”

“Actually,” Dean says, moving out from under Cas’ feet to stand up. “I was coming to check to see if tomato and rice soup sounds good for dinner?”

“Sounds delicious,” Eileen smiles and signs ‘thank you’. Dean slowly signs ‘you’re welcome’ (or at least he hopes that is what it is) to her. When she beams and gives him a thumbs up, he figures he got it right. 

“Dean, I can cook if you are feeling sore after your fall,”

Dean waves him off. “If I let you cook, we’d all be having PB & J for dinner,”

Cas squints at him. “What’s wrong with PB&J?” Dean chuckles and reaches forward to ruffle Cas’ hair. 

“Go back to your movie. I’ll let you know when dinner is done,”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says as he settles back into the couch. “I love you,”

Hearing it still makes Dean’s heart leap to his throat, but it’s a little easier to say, “I love you, too” every time the moment arises. 

And seeing Cas smile at him with soft eyes is reward enough for having to talk about his feelings. 

\---

_ “ That definitely wasn’t the worst one I’ve seen _ _,”_ Eileen signs to Cas. 

_ “ I liked it ,”  _

Eileen smiles. _“_ _ I meant based on predictability, ” _

_ “ I didn’t think it was predictable, ” _

_ “ Trust me, after a few more, you’ll be able to guess the ending by just reading the synopsis, ” _

_ “ Can we watch another one ?”  _

Eileen grins and nods as she grabs for the remote. She begins to flick through the related movies on Netflix. As she spots on, her eyes brighten as she turns to Cas. 

_ “ I think it’s time to introduce you to the subgenre of romantic Christmas movies ,” _

_ “ What’s that? ” _

_ “ Movies where the main character falls in love with a prince, ” _

Cas tilts his head to the side. _“_ _ But there are only a handful of eligible princes left. How could that be realistic ?” _

Eileen laughs. “ _ They aren’t realistic, Cas. That’s what makes them so entertaining, _ ” Eileen turns to the TV and clicks on a Netflix original movie (Cas now knows that because he can see the red ‘N’ in the corner. Sam taught him that) called The Princess Switch. “ _ I’ve already seen this one, but the sequel came out this year, so if you like this one, there’s another one we can watch _ ,”

Cas smiles and settles in to watch the movie. 

\---

They are about 30 minutes in when Dean and Sam walk into the room. Sam is holding four beers while Dean balances four bowls of soup on a silver tray. He places the tray on the coffee table sat in front of the couch before leaning on the arm of the couch. 

“Soup’s on!” Dean jokes and his brother rolls his eyes. 

Cas motions to Eileen to get her attention and then signs, _"_ _ pause it _ _,”_ She giggles and presses the button on the remote. 

Dean scoffs. “Are you guys still watching this crap?”

“It’s entertaining,” Eileen shrugs as she stands up, moving to grab a bowl of soup. “Plus, Cas needed to know about the amount of Christmas movies that involve princes,”

“They make up countries, Dean,” Cas informs him. “Yet all of the characters from the made-up countries speak with British accents. It does not make sense,”

Sam laughs. “Didn’t you guys watch one earlier where some chick ended up with Santa?” The two nodded. “Then why is the made-up countries point too weird for you?”

“Some chick got freaky with Santa?” Dean asks, nose crinkling in disgust. 

“They did not have sexual intercourse, Dean,” Cas says. “Though, it is heavily implied,”

As Cas is defending the movie, Eileen and Sam settle into their places. Sam reluctantly takes a seat in the armchair, at Eileen’s insistence, and she settles on the floor, leaning against Sam’s legs. 

“Thanks for dinner, Dean,” Eileen smiles. “It smells amazing,”

“Yes, thank you, Dean,” Cas says, leaning over to grab one of the two bowls left on the tray. 

“You’re welcome,” Dean says, taking the final bowl. “And as repayment, I will ask that we watch any other movie,”

“Aw, come on!” Eileen starts. “Cas really likes this one!”

“Cas likes all of them!”

“A baker and a duchess of a fake country are about to trade places,” Cas explains. 

“Of course they are,”

“I believe the baker will fall in love with the prince and the duchess will fall in love with the baker’s best friends,” Cas looks over at Eileen. “Is that what you mean by predictable?” Eileen laughs and nods. 

“Come on, Dean,” Sam smirks from his spot on the armchair. 

Dean lets out a groan. “Stop ganging up on me,”

“We don’t have to watch it,” Cas says. “Eileen and I can finish it later,” Cas nudges Dean with his foot. “Especially since Dean had a rough day and still cooked dinner for us,”

Dean is seconds away from agreeing, because  _ yes _ , he had had a rough day and still made dinner, but then he remembered Cas’ happiness when he had walked in. He had even asked Eileen to pause it, not wanting to miss a second of this cheesy movie. 

“Fine,” Dean mumbles. “We can watch it,” Cas beams and Eileen lets out a celebratory “woo!”. “But only if I can make fun of it,”

Cas leans over and presses a kiss to Dean’s cheek, causing him to blush as Sam and Eileen snicker. “Thank you, Dean,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean murmurs before leaning back into the couch and picking up his spoon. “Lucky I love you,” 

He’s not expecting Cas to lock eyes with him and say, “I am,” with an intensity that burns through his body more than the soup. 

Eileen presses play on the movie and gives a brief recap of what the brothers have missed, though they both could have guessed based on the dialogue and Cas’ brief summary. 

The movie is filled with cringey situations and second-hand embarrassment, but Dean stops making fun of it 10 minutes in, too busy focusing on the way Cas’ eyes are glued to the screen, and by the time they have all finished their soup, Dean is actually kind of invested in the movie. 

Their dishes are piled up on the coffee table, and Dean could take them as an excuse to get away from the movie, but Cas is cuddled up against him now, eyes still firmly locked on the movie, so he stays put. 

Eileen and Sam are sharing the armchair, or well, Sam is sitting in the armchair, and Eileen is snuggled up on his lap. It’s adorable and disgusting, but Dean has a feeling he and Cas could be described the same way. 

The movie ends quicker than Dean expected it to, and somehow, he’s letting Cas convince him to sit through the sequel (“There’s a sequel?!”, to which Eileen had responded “there’s a separate Netflix movie that falls into the prince subgenre that has been turned into a trilogy”, which had just made Dean angry).

Netflix is loading the second movie when Sam lets out a laugh, “You know, Cas, you and Dean have a story that could fit pretty easily into one of these movies. Angel pulls a guy out of hell and then they fall in love,”

“I’d watch it,” Eileen laughs

“I did watch it. For 12 years,” Sam smirks and Dean flips him off while Eileen jokes about pitching it to Netflix.

\---

Dean ends up falling asleep halfway through the second movie, head pillowed on Cas’. He doesn’t care about the dull pain coming from the cut on his forehead, nor does he care about the sore spot on his ass. 

All he cares about is ending the night with his family, watching some shitty Christmas movie just to make Cas happy. A perfect end to a shitty day. 


End file.
